Eye Candy
HTF's Episode Description One of our most requested episodes, Eye Candy has a high degree of cringe factor! What is it about the eyes that make people squirm so much? It's hard to watch Eye Candy without a real physical reaction, but that's the beauty of this episode. Eye Candy won a prize at the Annecy Film Festival in France and continues to be a real fan favorite. Plot Toothy happily runs through the forest, holding a large yellow lollipop in front of him. He trips over a log, which causes the lollipop to get lodged in his eye socket. Screaming, he pulls on the lollipop's stick, forcing his eye, and the optic nerve connecting it to his head, to fly out of his head and get tangled around a tree branch. Toothy tries pulling on his optic nerve, but that doesn't work. Crying, he begins climbing the tree. When he reaches the branch his eye is resting on, we get a view for how difficult it is for Toothy to see with both of his eyes pointed in different directions. Toothy reaches for his eye, but unfortunately a woodpecker lands on the branch and starts pecking his eye. Recoiling from the pain, Toothy falls off of the branch and eventually stops falling when his optic nerve acts as a bungee cord. Toothy tries climbing back up his nerve optic nerve, but he loses his grip and slides down again. Flailing in agony, Toothy's brain is pulled out from his eye socket followed by his other eye as Toothy falls the ground a few feet below him. Before the episode ends, the bird defecates on Toothy's head. Moral "Keep your Eye on the prize!" Deaths *Toothy's brain and his other eye exit his head through his eye socket. Gallery imageswoodpecker.jpg|The woodpecker looking at Toothy's eye. indexeye.jpg|Toothy tries to pull the lollipop out from his eye. indexcandyeye.jpg|Toothy pulling his optic nerve. indexeyeeye.jpg|Toothy cried. indexhappyeye.jpg|Toothy got the "Eye Candy". indextoothyeye.jpg|Toothy tries to reach his eye on a tree branch. indextree.jpg|Toothy happily run through the forest, while holding a lollipop. Goofs #Toothy has normal buckteeth throughout the episode. Animation supervisor, Jeff Biancalana, mistakenly animated Toothy with normal teeth like his friends. #Through Toothy's point of view, his loose eye sees a higher branch even though Toothy's eye landed on the highest branch. #The optic nerve on the right is much longer than the left (though this may be because it was stretched out). #In reality, it would be impossible for Toothy to see out of his damaged eye, due to the fact that the eye cannot work if it is detached from the socket. #When Toothy falls from the tree, he falls from the middle of the tree. But when it zooms out, he is falling straight from the branch. Trivia #This episode won the Award for best series at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival. #This is the first episode in which Toothy sustained an eye injury, something that later became a character trait. #This is the only episode where Toothy has a single starring credit. #This episode is among four instances where a character cried during his/her death due to the degree of pain. The other three instances are Petunia in Read 'em and Weep, Sniffles in Tongue in Cheek, and Flaky from Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #This episode introduced an updated featuring sequence that was used up to Just Desert. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2